


5 steps to wing recovery

by ks__log



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, M/M, winged! leeteuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks__log/pseuds/ks__log
Summary: Jungsoo has wings - it's just a problem of how much he cares (or not) for them.(work not beta-read (yet))





	5 steps to wing recovery

Being a winged person raised your status just slightly in the aesthetic social ladder, but it was no easy task to maintain the troublesome things. Jungsoo, having lived through a good 36 years of having wings, clearly knew this. At first he was proud, flaunting them when asked, but after everything it was hard to show the crippled and damaged appendages to anyone except those he knew. It was too clear an indication of his mental health, and he didn’t want that to be a possible vulnerability. So now, he hides them whenever he goes out in public. This doesn’t mean he doesn’t have to maintain them, if anything it’s clearer a reason he has to. 

If they were an indication of his wellness, they might as well be on the road to their own recovery too. 

First, the problems.

Jungsoo had grown a nasty habit of plucking out any feathers in his reach when he was stressed, resulting in a few ugly bare patches. They stung when he flapped his wings, the wind getting into the exposed pores. There was also the internal damage from his emotional bursts. A few bones were fractured, twisted this way and that, making movement just the slightest uncomfortable. They were checked when Jungsoo went on that one health examination for Real Life Men and Women, but hasn’t actually gotten them treated yet. He made a small reminder to himself to do that soon enough.

Second, how he sees them.

The wings weren’t so bad before all the damage, Jungsoo must admit. Looking back at his baby photos, the pure white balls of fluff riding on the small back of a smiling child. Maybe those depictions of Cupid as a pudgy baby weren’t so cringy after all. Later photos showed a boy Jungsoo barely knew anymore, who casually had his beautiful wings in the open. They weren’t as much an object of admiration, or burden back then. He was a trainee who happened to have wings, and they just happened to be quite pretty. That must’ve been one of the factors in SM’s approval, he mused.

Jungsoo found himself in the more recent photos. The white wings were gone, hidden by his own magic from the rest of the world. Knowing the story that was behind all these photos, it only pained him that the wings had shrunk from their original size. Jungsoo was glad they’re slowly growing back, reaching past the atrophied limits. They still had a long way to go, but it was definitely better than whatever wreck they were a few years back. The same could also be said for his opinion on his own wings.

Third, the members.

The Super Junior members never really saw him different for having wings, it was as if the wings were never there. They _ do _ jump on the chance to comment on them, whenever that arises. Hyukjae and Donghae would always try to poke or tickle them, only to be disappointed that they didn’t get any reaction from Jungsoo.

(Little did they know, they only missed all the sensitive spots.)

The members loved to snuggle up against them, though. Especially Kyuhyun and Donghae, who would stand close to him during a chilly day, and Jungsoo would wrap them even closer to give them warmth.

He hasn’t been able to do that lately, and he silently apologizes to them.

Ever since Jungsoo started hiding his wings from the members, they had accepted his intentions and never pried or asked about why. Maybe they knew, maybe they didn’t. It doesn’t matter, Jungsoo was left alone and there would be less hassle to deal with. 

Well, everyone except Heechul. When his junior-of-9-days caught a glimpse of the featherless spots on his wings, Heechul had thrown a light joke about how both of them were balding, and Jungsoo squawked at him for saying that. Heechul with his silver-tongued sarcasm, still sent a small question of “_ Are you okay?” _through his harsh but harmless comments. Heck, he had even given Jungsoo some of his anti-balding Dr.Groot shampoo only to be denied because no, human hair and bird feathers are not structured the same way and shampoo might even make the condition worse. Heechul grumbled something about Jungsoo being ungrateful, but Jungsoo knew he was stalking off to search up more on feather soaps. The younger man sparked something in Jungsoo, making him realize that his wings’ situation wasn’t hopeless after all.

Fourth, Jungsoo’s wing-care routine.

Before Jungsoo knew it, he found himself going to the spa after dropping Shimkoong off at hers a second nature. Every weekend was Shimkoong’s spa day, and every two was his. Well, his _ and _ his wings’. The place was private and quiet, so his peace wouldn’t be disturbed, and most importantly the state of his wings wouldn’t be shown. They appeared on the We Live Together episode of SuperTV, and made the headlines afterwards for their immensely beaten-up situation. Never again, Jungsoo swore, would he let it slip like that. 

Jungsoo eventually unlearns hiding his wings at home. Who was there to see them at his apartment aside from Shimkoong? She also had taken up snuggling against them when they were in bed, her fur blending into his feathers, making for multiple Instagrammable photos that he never posted. Jungsoo started to take care of them as well as he took care of Shimkoong, as well as the level at which he cleaned his house. That is to say, he started to take care of them a _ lot. _ Heechul’s small specialty shampoo advice wasn’t so small he found, as it actually helped immensely in the feathers growing back nicely. 

And fifth...Heechul?

That one shampoo advice wasn’t the only time he had noticed Jungsoo’s wings. Far from it, actually, because he had seen them from the start. He had admired the wings the moment he had laid his eyes on them. The way they formed against Jungsoo’s back, the beautiful curvature and the strong muscles that can lift a man into flight - Heechul couldn’t take his mind off them.

It was hard for Heechul to take his mind off anything when it was clear that Jungsoo was suffering- especially when it affected him physically. Heechul had seen the stray feathers - definitely not of natural causes -and the incriminating red spots in the mix of white when Jungsoo showed his wings, even that was dwindling in chances. Jungsoo wasn’t okay, and it was obvious to anyone that could see. That happened to be just the case, with the winged man hiding them whenever he had the chance to.

Heechul decided it was due time to handle the problem. He couldn’t be too obvious, no, that was never his style despite what others may think. He’d throw weightless jabs whenever he had the chance to catch Jungsoo fidgeting with seemingly thin air, and he’d make a show out of annoying Jungsoo by poking and touching it. Heechul would remind Jungsoo that the wings were there, that they were hurting, and by extent it meant Jungsoo was hurting as well and he better take care of himself. 

And when Heechul sees them unfurl for the first time in public after years, he cracks a small smile behind the members who barely contained their excitement and glee as well. The neat white rows of feathers aligned on a strong back, the same one that has kept them going for years and years. Heechul reached over to rest his arm on Jungsoo’s shoulder in second nature, the gesture returned by a small smile.

_ “I got them back, Heechul.” _

_ “Welcome back to you too, Teukie.” _

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo this is my first suju work pls be kind ;w;
> 
> the 83line can be read as platonic or romantic, i myself wrote it with more romantic notes in mind but if you see them as just friends feel free to ignore the slash tag and mentally replace it with & haha
> 
> this au was based off pink magic LOL my friend and i saw that there were other types of colored magic and wondered what would the other members be  
so here's the ones introduced in this fic
> 
> leeteuk/jungsoo: white magic; wings + photokinesis (light control: he can manipulate brightness or redirect light)  
heechul: clear magic; he doesn't have any magic of his own, but is resistant to others' and can strengthen or weaken their magic
> 
> talk to me on twitter @park_1004_83


End file.
